


This Change to Come

by NeverBeenACorpse



Series: Kylux: Keep your Focus [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, I know I said More Porn then Plot but these characters are taking me on a ride here, I'm sure I'm forgetting something, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Shower, More porn then plot, Orders, Pet Names, Seriously I'm too deep in kylux hell, Sex Toys, Submissive Armitage Hux, Talking things through thoroughly, This is becoming much more plot-driven than I anticipated, Top Kylo Ren, Trigger Warning: Explicit dom/sub relation, more to come - Freeform, someone save me, talking things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Kylo Ren has begun the last part of his training under Supreme Leader Snoke. General Armitage Hux is sent on missions far away from his Master.He still keeps his collar on at times, none the less. And Kylo Ren takes moments away from his master to check in on his pretty little pet.





	1. Some time later

Before him was someone huge. Something, rather; dressed fully in black, totally covered, but with vaguely humanoid features. Hux shivered, as he knew what it was. 

_Hey again, my little pet._

Hux resisted the shiver that ran down his core, making his eyelids want to flutter; he had immaculate control over his expression, and know how to use it. Even when the damned Kylo Ren was making it hard to keep himself expressionless. 

 

They hadn't seen each other for some time. Kylo was supposed to train with the Supreme Leader Snoke, and there was rumours of the Resistance gathering forces in the Outer Rim, which had sent Hux and his crew far away. 

But even under his masters close guidance and control, Kylo still managed to sneak out thoughts and fantasies when Hux last expected it; walking down the hallway, suddenly being assaulted by a vision filled with black and red, bending down over him, making him cover to the ground. 

At first Hux had been rightfully terrified, but as soon as Kylo began to whisper in his head again, the fear became a so much more powerful feeling. He'd come so hard that first night, after not seeing or hearing from Kylo for more then 7 standard daily rotations, then being met with that image, completely unprepared. 

It happened to and from, Kylo Ren appearing within Hux's mind or in front of him, usually nothing more then a visage, nothing able to touch, smell or feel, least of all taste. It teased Hux just a bit too much, and he could be a bit more brusque with his crew at times. Captain Phasma was still by his side, keeping the Stormtroopers in line, and she could at times give him a look that he knew was judging. 

He usually calmed down after that, at least until he was once again alone in his quarters. 

A few things had changed, in his personal rooms; for one, the cat. It had taken up residence within his rooms, completely content to rarely travel outside of his suite-like quarters, at least not after the first few attempts. 

Mitaka had once walked onto the bridge while Hux was in active command, and whispered that they had spotted an unknown orange lifeform on the living deck. Hux had excused himself, sure that the troopers or cleaning droids had disposed of the feline, but he'd found her grooming herself in the empty quarters that had once been Kylo Rens. Hux hadn't been there since Kylo Ren had left the ship. 

He'd taken Millicent back, locked her in the study, and proceeded to let the memories flood over him. Mostly they where of a pleasant variety; being thrown onto the floor, ordered to undress, and Hux couldn't resist grabbing the lube from his nightstand, undress his pants and throw himself down onto the bed. It was a quite large bed, but he'd never had much of comfort on it; a comforter, pillow and the regulation sheets. Somehow, more pillows had appeared, from one day to the next. 

Hux blamed the droids. He didn't really want to know if anyone in his staff had taken it upon themselves to decorate his bed with unnecessary pillows, and least of all why. But he'd used them; put them under his crotch, bucking down into them, letting his cock stroke against the coarse fabric, feeling cold lube against his rim, spreading it out with his fingers. Warming it up just enough, teasing his hole just enough for it to relax, then pressing in. The soft sting of not having done this for a while, or being unprepared, came and went without much notice. If he'd learned anything with Kylo, was that Hux really liked being pushed; the painful sensation made him wince, and moan, in equal amounts. 

He pushed his fingers in deeper, only two at first, bucking down into the pillows, his arm bent quite uncomfortably, but soon he was opened up enough to get more fingers in, and he spread them wide; he loved this feeling. Laying on the bed, ass in the air, open and ready a little too quickly. 

All that was missing was a forceful Knight to take advantage of him; to take in this sight, of Hux spread and disheveled over the bed, barely undressed enough to fuck, moaning slowly into the crumpled sheets, one hand spreading him wide. The other one holding onto the sheets. 

Hux had come while thinking of that, of imagining Kylo looking him over, reading either himself by slicking his dick up, or just watching, hearing the General squirm and moan against the bed, pushing into himself deeper, hitting that spot, biting down into the pillow, bucking his hips, arching his back up, ready to take the cock of a Knight who wasn't really there. 

Though there was one time, when Hux had almost completely freaked out, that Kylo actually had been watching. It wasn't any special occasion; Hux had prepared himself during the day, finally getting the nerve to request some items of questionable nature. He'd managed to get a shipment to a middle hand, which had handed it to another, and then managed to get it on board the ship, where it had come into the hands of yet another middle hand, before being left at a predetermined place somewhere unconscious, before Hux had managed to sneak there and pick it up during a shift change. None had been privy to what had been in the package, which had been the whole point, and the plan had been pulled off without a hitch. Surely the innocent person who had been forced to handle it, and accept it onboard the ship, might think of it being a weapon or a bomb, or anything at all to disrupt the function of this great destroyer. 

Hux had ordered a thorough inspection of the whole resource delivery systems afterwards. 

Kylo had taunted him for it. For using the system, then punishing it. But it hadn't been wholeheartedly. 

Mainly because Hux had given him a show with those said toys. After he'd calmed down, which had taken quite a while. And a bit of screaming; Hux had been in his study, supposedly making headway on the new Stormtrooper training regime Phasma'd given him, but the hard materiell of the chair had been perfect to push his plug against. 

One of the things he'd ordered had been a selection of butt plugs of varying sizes. He'd never, ever, owned or used such things in his life, but he knew what they where, and what to do with them. After Kylo'd left, he'd acquainted himself with the HoloNet once again. He'd not been on there outside of his work since his Academy days, but the noticeable abcense Kylo'd left behind had made him explore the darker parts of the Net once again. 

He'd learned a lot of new things. Including which toys he was most interested in trying out. Plugs being one of them. 

After more then sufficient cleaning, of both himself and the toys, he'd stood naked in his refresher one morning, holding a small plug in his hands, inspecting it. He had one hand of his dick, stroking it absentmindedly, half-hard at the thought of having this toy inside him. 

He'd used way too much lube, but he had no problem getting it in. He had bent over, raising one leg so that he leaned the knee on the wall, and placed the plug over his balls, letting it linger. Circling his hole slowly, the other hand keeping him steady against the wall. His dick hardened as he let the toy rest against his opened hole, not putting any pressure behind it, just getting used to the feeling. He felt his muscles contract, and he was panting, but didn't let himself get this yet. Adjusting his position, his knee still against the wall, holding his leg up so that his ass was properly opened and presented, he leaned his shoulder and head against the wall, managing to get his other hand free. While still only holding the toy against his loosed hole, he reached down and stroked himself, now fully hard and leaking. His panting echoed softly against the tiles of the refresher, and he fingered his slit, feeling his dick jerk up at the thought of pushing the toy deeper. 

Taking a deep breath, or trying to, he had pushed his ass backwards, feeling the press of the toy sliding inside him, not being able or willing to stop when he felt the wide part of it slide up against him, his muscles spreading to accommodate it, his cock leaking eagerly. Then it was in; the widest part slid inside of him, the rest of the plug following, until the handle made it stop. 

He'd moaned, loudly. Pressing it deeper with one hand, moving it in circles inside him, he'd began to jerk himself at a slow pace at first, but he couldn't hold it. For all his self-restraint, this wasn't the time for it, and he soon was moaning and panting loudly while jerking his hand hard over his cock, feeling the plug inside him move with every shift of his body. 

It had been a quite powerful orgasm. But afterwards, when he stood in the refresher, legs weak and barely holding him up, he hadn't removed the plug. He'd rinsed himself off, walked out of the shower, feeling the plug settle inside him, and it was a comfortable feeling. He'd gotten dressed, fed Millie, and only hesitated once before leaving for the bridge. 

For the most part of his shift, he had been half-hard. 

Then, when he got back to his quarters, sitting down in the study with Phasma's reports in front of him, the hard materiell of the chair had made the plug shift in ways that made him take notice. Either he'd had to remove it, or he'd to work with it. 

He'd chosen the latter. 

Unclasping his pants, palming himself through his underwear, he'd begun to shift over the chair, feeling the plug shift within him. Soon he found how to sit to get it to stimulate his prostate, and he closed his eyes, pulled out his hard cock, and let himself have the moment. 

He was stroking himself more intensely with every moan that came over his lips, and shifted his hips over the chair, when he'd let his eyes fall open just a bit, and seen someone before him. 

He had, rightfully, freaked the fuck out. Kylo had only found it entertaining, not listening to the vile things Hux'd called him. Instead, after sitting there for a moment, he'd made himself stand, or at least make Hux see it as such, and forced him to sit down again. Under Kylo's guidance and watchful eye, Hux had resumed the session. 

He'd even gotten up to fetch the collar. Kylo'd made him crawl, instead. 

It had been quite a powerful orgasm, after that. 

 


	2. An Orange Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent becomes a more and more integral part of Hux's everyday life. Which is good, when Kylo himself seem to fade away in his training. Hux doesn't want to admit it, but he's getting really worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting <3 I'll see which way this story will go, taking your comments into mind of course, but sorrynotsorry, this chapter is surprisingly fluffy ^^

Hux sat in his chair, in the place of his visitation room, with a purring Millie in his lap. The last cycle had been very effective; they'd managed to corner some Resistance fighter pilots, all but wiping them out of existence, and even though the First Order hadn't gained any intelligence before the pilots' demise, it was still a blow to the Resistance; loss of educated personell, resources, and whatever mission they had been on had most definitely failed. 

Hux's shift had ended a bit after the final battle; he'd finished off the assault, making sure there was no signs of life or escape-pods drifting about, and then retired for the cycle. 

 

He had felt the need to celebrate. He'd undressed, looked at himself in the mirror, trying to find the bruises Kylo'd left last they met. It was some time ago, now, and the bruises had all faded; Hux couldn't even a hint of colouring on his pale skin, even though he knew exactly where to look. It had left him a bit downtrodden, and he'd gone to fetch his collar from his bedchamber. He'd hid it in his nightstand, so it wasn't very well hidden, but no one was supposed to come in here either way, so he could leave it laying on the middle of the floor without anyone knowing.

 

 

But then Milli would probably take it for a toy. He wasn't sure he would be able to forgive her for that.

 

 

He was wearing the collar now, sitting in his armchair. Millie never seemed to mind when he did wear it; he was sure she noticed, as she was a very smart feline, and had soon learned that she could not cosy up to him while he was wearing his full uniform. Hux would not accept stray hairs on his perfectly ironed greatcoat or even his dress shirts. But as soon as he'd undone the strikt lines and fastenings and changed into something comfortable, she was always up against his legs, bumping his shins with her head, demanding to be petted.

 

 

Hux usually let her have her wish.

 

 

Mostly because she was a demanding little diva, and would probably ruin the strikt order among his belongings if he didn't. Once he'd ignored her, and the next day he'd woken up to a wardrobe where every coat he owned had at least a few noticeable hairs on them.

 

Little brat. 

Despite knowing better, Hux'd actually began to warm up to her. The little orange feline had a way to charm him, and he barely thought of throwing her out an airlock anymore. He knew it was a bad thing, getting attached, but after all the drama with Kylo, a single cat wouldn't change much. 

At least he wouldn't have to watch the Starkiller Base explode while forced to rescue her. 

But for all his fault, Kylo had actually had impact on Hux's life. He'd already let himself feel, and experience new things, so feeling some emotion over a little orange feline was just a natural extension of those feelings. Besides, this was arguably one of the safest places in the whole universe - in the protected chambers of a General of the First Orders most esteemed Destroyer. No harm would touch her here. 

Hux sighed. He'd really changed, if he actually cared about this little fur ball. Hopefully it would not affect his performance as a General, or his standing within the Order. 

He stroked the fur of Millies sides absentmindedly, staring out into nothing. There where thoughts in his mind that he should not think, and memories of what he'd let slip to Kylo. 

What he'd seen on the faces of his fellow officers, the last time Kylo stood face to face with him, and the walked away. 

Dangerous thoughts. 

Hux shifted his position, and Millie yowled unhappily when he lifted her from his lap and set her on the floor, and she jumped right back up as he stood. A shower before bed would be perfect. 

~*~

Hux stood on the bridge. There wasn't anything important that needed his attention; only the regular, cycle-to-cycle objectives and minor missions, but nothing to challenge him. 

Nothing to distract him. 

Kylo hadn't checked in for quite a few cycles now. They'd at times gone several artificial days without any contact, but now more then a standard week had passed, and there was no whisper inside Hux' mind, not a single passed on feeling of memory or a single word. Nothing. 

With nothing going on in the sector Hux and his crew was assigned to, not after he'd managed to clean out the Resistance base that was hidden on one of the seemingly uninhabitable planets, as well as some stragglers that had escaped the surface and hidden within the system, there was nothing to focus his overactive mind on. He could re-check all the plans for refilling the Stromtrooper program, as well as the general routines for restocking the Finalizer, but that was just passing time. There was always some rebels left, but with their major base in the sector gone, they'd either re-located to another system, or where just keeping out of the way, licking their wounds. They had barely seen any smugglers during the last few cycles, and Hux had actually sent out some fighters for scouting missions, to not let the crew get too passive and complacent. 

But it didn't change the fact that Kylo was quiet. 

Hux couldn't keep his mind from wondering why. He knew Kylo was finishing his training; that Snoke was pushing his boundaries, that he was too be broken down and rebuilt, in a sense. Kylo had given him the basics, what he could share to someone who did not have control of the Force, and Hux could sometimes see and feel the exhaustion in Kylo's mental projections. 

Hux looked over the officers on the bridge, all of them disciplined and focused, and let himself close his eyes. He had seen Kylo through their connection, whenever Kylo deemed to reach out, and he had seen how worn down he was. It was sometimes a wonder, to Hux, that the Knight managed to reach him at all. Many times, after their connection had been broken, Hux was fascinated; he knew next to nothing about the Force, but he understood that the power behind each and every moment they where in contact must be immense. 

Behind his closed eyes he remembered the feeling Kylo had left him with, last they 'spoke', and felt a shiver in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the power that would be needed to just pass that little nugget of mental projecton past whatever distance was between them. 

The thought of that power being used to please and dominate Hux, just for him. 

Hux opened his eyes. None of the officers even turned their head; they where well trained, their discipline immaculate, and he let himself smile softly. 

But only for a moment. 

Indulgence in petty feelings and fantasies was not to be done during active duty. No matter how little was happening around him. 

Hux thought of Kylo, once, let the thought of worry flow through his mind for a fraction of a moment, before he pushed it down, deep. It was not for active duty, to worry about something that couldn't be changed during said duty, so he would not let himself feel it any longer. 

"Sir, there's movement and possible life-signs being reported further ahead. Should we check it out?"

A single twitch at the corner of Hux's mouth was all he let himself have, before getting back to work. 

~*~

Hux was by himself, in his rooms, and he was worried. He had to acknowledge it; he had to accept it, he knew it. He had to realise that his feeling was just this; worry. It was interesting to let himself feel, to acknowledge that this was a thing, that it was what he felt, and that he felt at all. 

He was worried for Kylo. 

For quite a few cycles now, he hadn't heard anything. Not a single feeling shared over the distance, over their mental bond that Hux assumed was there. Nothing. 

It was probably his training. The Supreme Leader pushing his limits, trying his endurance, his power. Hux knew this, but it didn't calm him, because how could he be completely sure? He was in control of the Finilizer, he knew everything that was to know abut the workings of this great warship, but outside of it he was very limited in his reach and control. Concerning the Knights of Ren, he had no reach whatsoever. 

He could pull favours. That was always an option, of course, but that would spread; no matter how secret it was, and how under the table the discussion was made, he would still be forced to utter his name, and that would spread. Whatever he did. 

Hux couldn't really afford that rumour, not after the destruction of Starkiller Base. He wasn't in good enough standing to grant him special favours, and if what Phasma had told him was still valid, about his fear of Kylo Ren being a motivator, then him asking for the Knight might lead only to bad outcomes. 

It wasn't worth the repercussions. The rumours, the favours that he would need to use, it would not be worth it to just calm his worried mind. 

He knew what was going on. He knew it was the training, that Snoke was pushing Kylo, he knew this, but... 

He was worried. 

~*~

Millie was laying on his bed, purring contently, and Hux watched her. He'd grown quite fond of her, surprisingly enough; when Kylo had shown up with a live animal, a feline of all things, he was completely put off. If it where anyone else then Kylo to leave her at his rooms, he would definitely have put the animal out an airlock. 

Probably. There would have been a good chance for it. At least he would have delegated her care to someone else. 

But now she had created a routine for them both; she seemed to be just as keen on keeping a strikt schedule as Hux was, surprisingly enough. She was around his feet when he went to the refresher in the morning. She was mewling softly when he made his caff, and ate contently by his side as he sat down to eat his own morning rations. Then, when his shift was over, she would be laid out on the bed or the armchair, and as soon as she saw him, she would spread out, stretch, and let out a very low and soft mewling sound to greet him. He would pet her then. It had become routine, as well. 

It was a comfortable routine, if Hux was completely honest. Even feeding her himself was just another part of his every morning now, as was sleeping with her on his bed. 

As Hux walked through the door to his chambers, and saw Millie, he smiled. No one was around, and the cat itself hadn't even turned around yet, but he smiled. 

For a moment, he didn't think of it. But then he did, and the smile faltered, because why did he do that? She was a cat, and emotionally connecting to an animal under your care was commonplace, but this hinted towards something more. 

Hux ransacked his brains quickly, and wondered if he'd been this loving towards anything if not for the feline's continued presence. He concluded that it was unlikely; he'd never had much personal connection to his staff, and onboard the Finilizer and in the First Order in general, personal feelings where just not actively encouraged. At most, they where handled, or managed, and then mostly to control the bulk of the Stormtrooper program. 

For a moment, Hux wondered if this was the plan all along; to make Hux continue to feel, even when Kylo himself was gone. In that case, it was a successful ploy, no matter if it was consciously done by Kylo or not. Would Hux miss him, and think about him, as much, if he didn't have something living to remind him of Kylo every day? Maybe not. Maybe he would forget about it completely, brushing it of and never looking back. 

Wouldn't that be a turn to take. 

Hux closed the door, and took of his greatcoat, hung it up on it's regular place, and walked to sit down in his kitchenette. Millie mewled softly from the bed, and he turned his head to acknowledge that he'd heard, but he had other business to attend to at the moment. First - he was hungry. It happened sometimes, when there'd been a busy shift. Hux had successfully sent his troops planet-side to hunt down a rebellious cliché of traders, that had been rumoured to work closely with the Resistance since the destruction of the Hosnian system. The troops had been accompanied by some choice fly craft and a few planet-side vehicles, scouting ahead to make sure the cliché didn't escape. There'd been at least one shuttle that had tried to take off, but it had been successfully shot down, and when the dust had settled and the troops roamed the area, there was no one left alive. 

A successful mission, by all accounts. 

But such stress took its toll, and most of the time, it was in the currency of calories. So he needed to eat. 

Behind him, he heard the low thump of a cat jumping of his bed, and then trotting over the floor towards him. He almost smiled. Almost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr: InsanitysQueen or NeverBeenACorpse


	3. 2 Standard Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More then 2 months has passed since Hux last heard from Kylo Ren  
> He'd lie if he claimed he wasn't worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged this 'more porn then plot' but there's like... only fluff and plot in here. Wtf brain

2 standard months. 

That's how long Kylo had been out of contact with him. 

Hux stood on his post at the bridge, looking out over the expanse before him. He saw the stars, far away, and the planets, some of them closer, and the emptiness among it all. He knew he'd been standing quite like this, the first few times Kylo'd made private and personal contact with him. 

So long ago. 

"Sir, what are our orders, sir?"

Another Resistance base spotted. Another threat to the regime, to the structured peace that would be the First Order's empire, but it seemed far away now. 

"Ready the main canons. If they do not respond within a standard hour, we will begin bombarding them from orbit."

"Understood, sir."

The officer turned, and called out orders to the affected officers, getting a response and almost immediately Hux could see the templates for the canons begin to fill out. They where slow, but powerful, like almost all weapons of this size, and Hux did enjoy getting to use them. 

It was a special kind of euphoric feeling to see whole settlements, whole continents and wide parts of worlds disappear in a single shot. 

He felt a tug in his chest, and the budding smile died. Starkiller was since long lost and mostly forgotten; no one talked about it, so whatever their thoughts where, it was practically gone. Except in the few cases like this. 

Hux turned, a snarl on his lips but soundless, and checked in with the officer in command of the hangar bays. 

"How does our flight-ready crafts look?"

The officer before him looked down into their documents. "It looks like all but a few are ready for take-off, and the last should be cleared within a few minutes, sir."

"Good. Have them ready for dispatch on immediate notice."

"Yes, sir. But, excuse me, sir..."

Hux turned to the officer, one brow raised high. "Yes?"

The officer seemed to shy away momentarily, but held their ground. "There's been transmissions detected just outside of the active fight zone, and they seem to be friendly."

"Resistance friendly?"

"No, no, First Order friendly. Should we make contact, or wait for them to initiate procedures?"

Hux gave the officer a sideline glance, but it wasn't personal. The information that there was First Order ships here, that weren't under his direct command, was a chock. Whatever they where doing, it either was covert in the highest sense, or it was rebellious. Since their ship had casually noticed their transmissions without actively searching for any, it was either a defective mission with incompetent commanders, or it was the latter; Resistance spies. 

"Wait for them. We have more pressing matters then to care about lost ships. As long as they stay outside of the fight and refrain from making contact with us directly, ignore them."

"Affirmative, sir. Sending the orders now."

Hux gave a slight nod, and turned. Once again he was watching the space outside of the massive viewport, staring endlessly into space. But only for a moment. 

The bridge was busy with activity; officers reading statistics and messages, forwarding vital information and checking up on all parts on the ship. Commanders receiving orders and vital information, Troopers standing at salute whenever high-ranking personell came and went, and Hux oversaw it all. 

It was a well-maintained machine. 

Something in the back of his head nagged at him. It happened once in a while, and he had long since dismissed it to being a leftover from having Kylo Ren so close to him for so long. Hux couldn't try to tell himself that he didn't miss him, so he'd convinced himself several weeks ago that this was his subconscious trying to make him aware of what he was missing. What he was longing for. 

It was strange; he wasn't used to feeling connections to another being, and to be honest, he now had two. 

All because of Kylo Ren. 

"Sir! We've received communications from the Resistance base, and they're inclined to talk!"

Hux looked at the officer speaking, her hair trimmed perfectly after the latest regulation hairstyles, and he gave her an appreciating nod. "Any demands or other restrictions?"

"Yes sir, they've demanded to talk to high-ranking members within the First Order, preferably face to face, but that would be against standard regulations, sir."

"It would. Most likely they want to set a trap." Hux was quiet for just a moment, and felt his face twitch as he again felt something inside his mind, like it was prying for attention. He schooled his expression and continued. "Respond that we'll entertain the idea depending on what location they choose, as using valuable resources to wipe them out would be a waste of both our time and theirs."

"Acknowledged, sir. Anything else I should inform our negotiators?"

A small smile spread on Hux lips, and he let it stay as he met the officer's eyes. "Tell them we've no intention of arranging a meeting, but to keep the Resistance base commanders occupied with negotiations whilst our cannons come online. Dismissed, officer."

There was a glimpse of something akin to humor in the officers eye as she gave a salute, and turned to walk back to the negotiators. Hux kept her name in mind, and catalogued it under his mental files for personell that he'd like to keep close. If he remembered correctly, she'd been present during Kylo Ren's good bye, as well, keeping her head low but staying aware and updated. All in all, she seemed to be the kind of officer to keep an eye on. 

Hux got his pad online and pulled up her file, and gave it a personal and private flag, as he did with most personell that seemed to share his sense of leadership and control, and which would most likely deserve a promotion if they survived a bit longer. 

His trail of thought was interrupted by something else inside his mind. That nagging feeling, like a memory he couldn't quite remember, but this time it wasn't just uplling, it was clawing at him. Demanding attention that he just couldn't give it, not now whilst he was n active duty on the bridge of all places, and he swallowed it down. No matter what the memory was, he couldn't take care of it now. He could do as he always did when it got too intense; push it down until he was alone in his quarters, where he'd get his collar out, put it on, then lay down on the bed and fantasise about what Kylo would do to him if he could. What kind of toys he'd use and which degrading orders he'd demand of Hux. Among other things. 

But not now. He couldn't think of that right now. He wasn't free to spend his thoughts and attention on personal matters, he never was while on duty, and whatever was clawing its way up from his subconscious would have to wait its turn. 

It felt wrong, but his mind wasn't his own right now; he was the property of the First Order, and a tool in its arsenal to create everlasting peace through control and domination. 

He pushed all else away, and went back to his primary focus. 

~*~

Hux was looking over the shoulder of an officer responsible for the main canons when he was again approached by the officer delegated to inform him about any changes in the negotiations with the Resistance base commanders. He straightened out and looked her over, before nodding his head to let her speak. 

"Sir, the Resistance negotiators have concluded their conversations, and have come up with a suitable place and time for a meeting between high ranking First Order ocmmanders and their own local command. How should we proceed, sir?"

Hux looked at her, and then back at the display that showed the status of the main cannons. They where soon to be online. "When if the proposed time for the meeting?"

"A standard day from now, sir."

"Good. Tell them we'll be there. Dismissed, officer."

The officer gave a quick salute, a thin smile, and was then off back to the negotiators. Hux turned back towards the officer at the station beside him. 

"I take it the cannons will be ready on time, officer?"

"Sir, affirmative, sir. Less then a standard 30min from now they should be fully loaded and ready to fire."

"Good. Be ready to fire when they are done."

"Yes, sir."

Hux turned away and walked back to his place by the edge of the heightened walkway, positioned to look out over the open space before him. He knew the meeting was a trap, and he had no intention of attending. The Resistance base command most likely was making their most to try and relocated their personell and equipment before the meeting was to be done, so that no matter the outcome, they would be able to retreat and lick their wounds in peace. 

Hux felt no need to give them that satisfaction. If they where to disappear from here, they would only come sprawling up on another planet, in another system, like weeds in his mothers garden. 

He was looking out over the planet and the surrounding space when he was once again approached by an officer. 

"General Hux, the transmissions from the First Order friendly ships on the edge of the system, they're active again and seem to be moving. Should we react, sir?"

The officer from earlier, who'd shied away from Hux's gaze, was back and standing beside him, looking down at their pad and maybe shoes. Hux looked them over, and decided to figure out who had deemed them fit for duty on the bridge, and why. It didn't seem like they had the personality for it, and if they did have the knowledge and expertise, then obviously they shouldn't be interacting with him on a regular basis. 

"Do we know where they seem to be heading?"

"Around the edge of the system, sir. Most likely avoiding getting caught between our ships and the settlements, but making their way towards us, sir."

"Nothing else of note about them?"

"No sir. They're flagged as First Order friendlies, but their ships have a unique design and doesn't seem to fit the First Order regulations, sir."

Hux stopped, for a moment. His mind was reeling, because even if this officer didn't know, or understand; the First Order didn't do custom space ships. Not unless it was more then special, unless... 

"Do we have any direct connection to their frequency?" Hux almost whispered it, and leaned in closer. He could be wrong, so wrong, and he probably was, but something inside him needed to know. 2 months without a single word or concrete projection from Kylo, and this, maybe this ship, maybe...

The officer met Hux's eyes and they seemed startled by their intensity and how he'd leaned in closer. Hux filed it to be dealt with later, his shy officer didn't seem at all fit for active duty in high command, but right now it wasn't worth paying attention to. 

"Uh... I, I don't think so, no sir. No, they're still too far away, we can't get a secure transmission to them yet, unless they initiate it."

"Keep our lines open in case they do, and tell me the moment it happens or if anything changes. Anything. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir, absolutely sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

The officer nodded, and almost forgot to salute him before heading away quite a lot faster then before. Hux didn't mind. If they got scared by this, they where clearly not ready for live action. He would need to see them relocated, soon. 

But at the moment, he couldn't focus on that. He didn't know it before, but he really did feel the hollow that had been left inside him by now. It had grown so slowly, so casually, that he'd never spent time to acknowledge it, but now, hit with the possibility of Kylo Ren on that ship, heading for him, something changed. Something was back, and he needed to understand it, to handle it, because right now it felt like he was going to loose his cool. 

What if it weren't Kylo on that ship? Hux's insides went cold. What if he weren't there, if this was indeed a trap, spies sent in an unmarked ship. Maybe the Resistance base command had played their own game and was now gearing it into motion, knowing that he would forfeit the negotiations if there was any kind of doubt that they wouldn't try to sneak out anyway. Maybe this was all a ruse. 

Maybe the ships weren't the Knights of Ren's after all. He didn't know what they looked like, he only had third-hand information that they weren't standard issue, but what if. What if it was him. What if Kylo Ren was on that ship?

Hux felt his knees go weak. 

What if he would be showing of his collar again, soon enough? What if he would be on the floor, crawling, begging Kylo to let him please him, what if... 

Hux did a mental reset. This wasn't the time or place. He needed to cool down and get a handle of it all. It was a long time since they last saw each other, yes, but in their line of work that was nothing. He could never have truthfully told himself that their liaison would be anything but this; barely any kind of interaction during long missions on opposite sides of space, their Supreme Leader the only one who could judge if they should be let near each other again. 

When he let Kylo leave last time, he didn't have a choice, and he was well aware that there was always the possibility that they would never meet again. 

That was always a valid option for this prolonged silence. Hux would learn nothing of his death unless it was vital for him to know about it, and since Starkiller, there had been no need for him to have any insight into what the Knights of Ren was up to. They where the hand of the Supreme Leader, after all, as was he, in a sense. As long as Snoke knew and was in control, there was no need for them to be in contact. 

There was no need to tell Hux anything that might or might not have happened to the Leader of the Knights of Ren. He was just another cog in the machine to Hux, in the eyes of their leadership and the organisation at large. 

There was nothing between them that would grant either the right to special knowledge of the fate of the other. 

Hux swallowed, hard, feeling his own mind steel itself. Whatever was coming his way, he needed to be ready. Needed to be emotionless, professional, as always. He didn't know, and wouldn't know, and that was what his life was going to be until something changed. If something ever changed. 

Hux swallowed down a sigh. 

~*~

The Resistance base was destroyed. Their cannons and their crew had done a wonderful job, their precision perfectly aligned and the whole of the base and surrounding area had been glassed out of existence. 

Hux had let himself smile when he gave the order. It was a rare occasion, after all, and not every day you got to wipe a whole part of the Resistance out of the galaxy. It might have been a small part, far from their main base of operations, but it would sting, he was sure of that. 

The officer who'd delegated his ordered among the negotiators had stood by the side of the view and she had worn a quite similar smile. Hux had noticed, but said nothing. Though he had made a note of her name, and was intent on talking to Phasma in she knew anything special about this particular officer. 

It was some times since they'd had a discussion anyway. Why not bring some interesting news for once. 

The unknown friendlies had continued their slow travel towards their destination, and Hux had ordered any changes, no matter how insignificant, be sent to his personal pad directly. He had walked of his shift on time, content that their plans had worked and that they would only have some stragglers left to deal with, aside from the unknown friendlies. 

As he walked back towards his quarters, Hux had a hard time trying to let the thought of Kylo go. He couldn't deny that he missed him. He just couldn't. Then, when he stepped into his quarters, Millie jumped down from the armchair she'd been resting on to come greet him, yowling softly in hello. That armchair Kylo'd been sitting on, so long ago, with Hux in his lap. 

Hux let out a controlled breath, and pressed the feelings down, before walking to the kitchen area to prepare Millies dinner. 

~*~

As Hux woke up, the first thing he did was to locate his pad, and check for any updates.

He'd been up later then regularly, for various reasons. Some Resistance stragglers had been located, and he'd been by his pad, helping coordinate the elimination of the fighters and life-ships remaining. It had taken its toll on him, so he'd tapped up a bath for himself. Which hadn't helped much, to be completely honest, as he was restless, anxious, not able to stop wondering about those unknown ships, about Kylo, and Millie had noted his distress and taken it upon herself to be by his side, either by sitting precariously by the side of the bathtub och twirling herself around his feet when he was out of it. 

In the end, Hux'd dug his collar up, put it on, and laid down on the bed. His cock had grown half-hard by that alone, but he left it be, and let Millie curl up by his side, one little paw extended to touch his face. 

She'd been purring, as well. Later, he'd managed to get some sleep too. 

~*~

General Hux was at command again, the next daytime-cycle, without knowing anything more about the unknown friendlies. He called the attention of one of his communications officers. 

"Make sure to com them continuously. Tell me the moment they manage to get through anything at all."

"Understood, General!"

Hux turned, looked out over the bridge, feeling a flutter deep inside his mind. It wasn't his thoughts, he was sure of it, but what else could it be? He thought about Kylo, about the last time they'd spoken, or some version of it, and wondered how long it would be until they met again. If that was even a possibility. 

There was always the possibility of either of them dying in service. If Kylo wasn't dead already. Maybe at the hand of his master; a training exercise gone wrong or just failed, and the Supreme Leader not deigning to tell anyone because why destroy the picture perfect propaganda that was the completely fearless Leader of the Knights of Ren. 

Hux pressed the thoughts away. They where boarding on heretic as it was, no need to make it worse in imagining his own feelings towards Snoke if those ideas where at all true. So he pressed them down, preferably to never surface again. 

"Sir, General Hux, sir! We've gotten a response from the ships!"

Hux almost managed to loose his calm and collected facade, as he practically jumped at the news, and hurried over to the officers in question. 

"What have you heard? Relay it to my headset immediately."

"Of course sir, relaying it now. We couldn't get anything clearer then this, it seemed their equipment is irreparably damaged, sir."

"No matter, just do it."

"Of course, sir. You should have it available now."

Hux put a head up to his ear, holding his earpiece in place, and listened intently. The officer had been correct, and the transmission was as garbled as could be. He barely made out something sounding like sentient talk, but wasn't sure. It could just be wishful thinking. He was still thinking of Kylo. 

"Send it to networks, have them try and dismantle it, see if there's anything sentient on that transmission."

"Affirmative, sir. Sending it now."

Hux nodded, and took a few steps back. His heart was beating. He knew it was nothing, it shouldn't be anything. It was probably spies, Resistance trying to infiltrate them, but he couldn't shake it. Maybe Kylo was onboard. Maybe he was hurt, unconscious, in a coma. Maybe he had fled, and was in exile, and the only reason there wasn't a bounty on him was because Snoke wanted it done quietly... 

No. He had to stop doing this, stop thinking like this. He had no idea what was onboard that ship. The probability of it being Kylo was close to none. He had to stop thinking like this. Feeling like this. 

His heart was beating hard as he turned and walked away, having many other duties to attend. 

~*~

General Hux was standing stiff at the docking bay. 

He was surrounded by a few select officers and a troop of Stormtroopers, led by Captain Phasma, with quite a few on their knees in front of the group, blasters ready and aimed at the strange, black spaceship. 

They'd gotten some information out of the transmission. Enough to identify it as friendly, enough to grant them access to dock, but not enough to not be careful. Hux himself had seen to that the best fighters was positioned in front of him and the best shooters at his back, even as he'd been recommended not to attend. 

No chance of him not attending this. They still didn't knew what they might find onboard, and it was a risk, but it was calculated. He told himself that. 

He just needed to see who was onboard the ship. 

Mechanics was working on dismantling the ports of the ship; it had taken heavy damage, and while it was still space-worthy and able to fly by itself, it wasn't able to do much more, least of all lower its exit hatch properly. They even had a medical team ready, in case there was wounded or casualties onboard. 

Hux was looking at the team of mechanics, mentally willing them to work faster, while doing his utmost to not let his fluttering heartbeat show. He knew he had other things to attend, but there was this flutter at the back of his mind, and he knew he could do nothing else wholeheartedly until his stupid wishful thinking had been thoroughly crushed. Because the odds of it being Kylo or even one of his Knights on that ship, was close to none, no matter what his heart screamed at him. 

The glow of the lasers was hypnotising, calming even, until the crew started to mutter something among themselves. The lasers died of, and something was moving. Hux watched intently, wary, and Phasma threw her hand up for her soldiers to be ready for trouble. 

The port fell down without ceremony. There was an almost ear shattering screech of metal against metal, of it falling off its hinges and onto the deck, other parts of the ship settling in against the loss of one part of the ship, groaning and screeching and Hux wished he'd be able to cover his ears like many of his officers did right now, but he was spellbound. 

The dark within the ship seemed to move. 

The flutter inside his mind grew exponentially stronger, took him over, and he wasn't sure if he still had his eyes open because he couldn't see anything except what was inside his mind, what was projected into it, and he might have let out a small gasp, though he and his officers would ever deny any such thing to ever occur. They were loyal, after all. 

Among the chaos both inside his mind and among the mechanics who now was scrambling to collect their gear and move away, Hux could hear them over the floor, but it wasn't what his mind focused on. 

He heard other words, feelings, much else then he'd felt in months, and he knew his mouth had fallen open, but he couldn't do anything of it at the moment. 

The darkness inside the ship moved, travelled forward, limping, formed into the shape of a sentient being, a humanoid being, and Hux wasn't seeing it, but he couldn't look away because he couldn't see anything else. 

_Hux..._

_I've missed you._

The feeling of arms around him, of skin against skin and nothing else but sheets around them, he felt it and closed his eyes to the feeling of lips against his own. 

_Please... medics._

Hux opened his eyes, his mouth closed, brought back to the present. Before him, the ship, opened up and damaged, and a being on their knees, barely keeping themselves from falling down completely.

"Medics, now! Phasma, bring the troops back, let the medics through!"

Shouts around him, footsteps of metal against the deck, the being on its knees now down on all four completely, Hux took a few steps forward but stopped himself. The medics was by the persons side in a heartbeat, dragged them down the rest of the way to the deck, onto a stretcher, and began to check their body through undressing it slightly. 

Hux could feel the scent he was familiar with; that of a body he'd been so close to on so many occasions. One he'd slept next to. 

He took a step forward, and suddenly Phasma was by his side. She didn't touch him or reach out in any way, but she was enough of a grounding presence to get him back into his mental state, and he stood still, collecting himself. 

The medics was removing the damaged helmet, the torn clothes, trying to asses the damage and see if they needed to take them to the infirmary. Hux stood still, a few steps away, watching. Keeping it all under observation. 

"No signs of blood or major trauma. Possible major dehydration. General Hux, we advice that this person get medical treatment in the infirmary."

Hux nodded, and the personell lifted the stretcher, and began to carry the person out of the hangar bay. He watched them go for longer then was expected, but forced himself to turn back towards the ship in front of him and the mechanics and troopers who still stod on standby around him. They were all watching him with varying degrees of attention. 

"Search through the ship. See if there's anyone else inside, alive or dead, and see if there's any droids or other AI's. If anyone's alive, keep them under supervision but give them medical attention if needed. Report back to me if there's any anomalies, or if there's any kind of information to be gathered. I want to know all about this ship, where it's been, and why it's here, and I want that information now!"

A dismissive gesture with his hand and the mechanics and a few choice troopers was getting to work. He exchanged a glance with Phasma, and even though she was wearing her helmet, he knew that kind of look. He gave her a steeled look in response, and turned on his heal and walked after the medics. 

He needed to be sure. He needed to see it for himself. 

~*~

As Hux walked into the medbay, he was met by glances and salutes, and an high ranking medic approached him. 

"General Hux. Are you here for the..."

"Where is he?"

"This way sir, we're just laying him down..."

"Take me to him, now." The medic nodded, and began walking into another room, Hux following after. Then he realised that he still hadn't actually seen the persons face yet. "Do we know who it is?"

"We're still not able to get a verbal response..."

"But you do know?"

"We do have a few ideas..."

"Is he at least awake still?"

"Well, yes, in a sense, but..."

Hux didn't stay to listen, because he saw him then. Still dressed mostly in black, the medics still working on undressing the body, but the helmet was of, and his head. The black locks, matted and plastered over his skull, head turning slightly from side to side, like looking around, like searching or just unsure what was happening around him. 

"Kylo..." Hux couldn't stop himself from whispering the word, and at once it had an affect. The man on the stretcher, now halfway undressed and checked for wounds, froze, and then turned his head. 

Their eyes met. 

_Hux..._

The feeling of having those foreign thoughts inside his head again. Of feeling like someone was watching, digging, pressing against his temples. Hux had missed it. 

"Kylo Ren."

The man on the stretcher moved his lips, but no sound came. 

"Sir, he's desperately dehydrated. There doesn't seem to be any other wounds on him, but we're going to check internally as well, and put him on a saline..."

"Yes, yes, sounds good. When will he be up again?"

"If there's no wounds or fractures or anything else, 2 or 3 standard cycles of bedrest would..."

"No."

The sound was strange, croaking, barely recognisable as a voice, but it got the feeling through. Hux hadn't let Kylo go with his eyes, but now the medics was turning back to him as well, even though Kylo was looking only at Hux. 

"Not... long."

They looked at each other for what seemed like longer then a single moment, and the medics around them seemed tense, unsure. The chief medic, the one who'd greeted Hux, was the first to speak up. 

"General Hux, sir, I'd hate to impose, but maybe it would be best if you... uhm, I don't want to presume, but maybe you should..."

Hux broke eye-contact with Kylo for a moment, meeting the chief medics eyes instead. What he saw was caution, raised hands, fear?

_They think..._ _you will kill me. Or that I'll kill you if only you get close enough._

Hux looked back at Kylo. He was confused, at first, looking over at Kylo intently, seeing him laying down on the narrow bed, surrounded by medics and droids, all of them eyeing the general with caution and trying not to show it. Personell casting sideways glances his way, or towards Kylo, the more muscular ones standing by the Knights side and keeping his arms by his side. As if that would help. 

_They try. To protect you. From... me._

Hux met Kylo's eyes.

The chief medic was still by Hux's side. 

"Continue as before. I'll be close by. Inform me if anything is discovered or if there's any change or incident, no matter how small, I want to know about it before you do." Hux turned to glare at the chief medic directly, and the medic shrunk under his direct gaze. 

"Yes, sir, absolutely."

Hux looked at them a moment longer, seeing them cower slightly from under his gaze, before he let his eyes drift over to the Knight on the table. He met Kylo's eyes, felt himself weaken by that alone, and couldn't hinder his eyes from glancing down the muscular body before him. A droid was cutting up his pants, and those muscular thighs became visable bit by bit. Hux felt himself weaken, and forced himself to set his chin high, before turning around to walk out of the medbay. 

He was sure he could hear something from behind him, something like a snicker, but much too raw and contorted to be sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey Kylo is back <3 Only took 3 chapters!
> 
> Short story behind this chapter, feel free to skip this:  
> The idea in my mind was to have Kylo just show up, and fuck Hux senseless, and maybe have the Knights watching/participating.  
> But INSTEAD my brain is alla like 'there's a RESISTANCE BASE and it needs to BLOW UP' without consulting me first, and then when Kylo showed up, he was fucking DEHYDRATED and in NO shape to fuck anyone.  
> So instead of the Shamless Smut™ I wanted to write, out came this Angst and Feelings with A Side-Order of Plot™ and I have NO IDEA why. Well, yeah I do bcs it would be illogical to just have him show up and there needs to be logic behind my smutty fanfic, because I just can't leave well enough alone can I. 
> 
> Ah well
> 
> Comments = Love <3  
> Tumblr: NeverBeenACorpse or InsanitysQueen


	4. The Medical Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a meeting with the Supreme Leader Snoke about the Force-wielding rescue currently residing in his med bay. Then, it's time for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you comments, I love them so incredibly much <3 Also pls take this gift of 8k Kylux trash and more then 2k Kylux smut as thanks for my incredibly delayed update (I thought it was shit, ignored it for months, read it again, realised it wasn't shit, posted it -,_____,-)

Unsure what to do, how to handle this time, knowing that Kylo was here, in the ship, in the medbay, just laying there. Overseen by medics and droids, going through procedures to identify injuries and if they found any, treating them accordingly. But in the meantime, Hux had nothing that could take his mind of that body.

 

Why he hadn't seen it for so long. Why he hadn't heard from Kylo for so long. What had happened for him to end up here, in this state, with this damaged ship?

 

Hux walked back to the hangar bay, sure that the command he'd left guarding the bridge would be more then capable to handle anything that popped up, and sure that just standing around and carrying out everyday orders and commands would do nothing to help distract him. At least Phasma needed to know that it was indeed Kylo underneath that helmet.

 

When he walked into the hangar bay, troopers stood to attention and the few remaining officers did the same, but he ignored them. He walked right up to Phasma, who gave him a immaculate salute and put her hand back on her rifle when he began to speak.

 

"Captain. The unknown person in the ship was Kylo Ren, who's now laying down in the medbay, awaiting proper diagnosis." A little notification popped up on his data pad, and he quickly looked it over: Examination complete - Dehydration, no wounds, minor malnutrition. Advised rest for 3 cycles before beginning careful steps to recover loss of fatty tissue. "Scratch that, they're done. Nothing bad, just hungry and dehydrated."

 

Phasma chuckled behind her helmet. "Yeah, they've found nothing onboard that ship except broken equipment. Its a wonder he even managed to pilot that piece of junk."

 

Hux looked behind her. The mechanics was still working on it, and it did indeed look like a heap of metal scraps in matching colours.

 

"Do we know anything about this ship yet?"

 

Phasma shook her head. "It's an First Order vessel, but the whole nav system seemed irreparably damaged, or so I'm told."

 

Hux just huffed at that. No surprises there; Kylo probably did this all by himself, during one of his tantrums.

 

"So..." Phasma took a small step forwards. "What about Kylo?"

 

Her voice was low, and she seemed to glance around the room to see that no one was looking. Hux appreciated her discreetness, but it wasn't at all needed, he thought. He was well aware of everything going on and the rumours she herself had informed him about, quite some time ago. He'd even seen in in the medics eyes as they glanced from him to Kylo and back; he'd seen their fear of what consequences might come of this. They thought him scared; and he wasn't going to deny, to himself, that on some level he was. But for all the wrong reasons.

 

Hux refused to look down at his boots before answering.

 

"We'll see. He's stuck in medbay for the moment. I'll go check in on him soon, again."

 

Phasma looked him over for a moment. "Is that... wise?" Her voice was low and pointed, and if he could have seen her face he was sure she'd been giving him a side-eye glance.

 

Hux gave her a deadly look, but he understood what she was trying to say, non the less. The relationship they had, Kylo and Hux, was hard to define, but one thing was constant: how stupendously against regulations and the wishes of the Supreme Leader it was. Not that Snoke had ever given any information on what he expected from his top underlings, but Hux was damned sure it wasn't what it had become.

 

"I believe it to be safe, on all accounts, and if it's not wise, then blame me for a fool later."

 

Phasma looked at him, her expression hidden behind the helmet, and Hux knew nothing about what she might be thinking of.

 

"I'll keep you to that, General."

 

"Stars, Phasma. Nothing’s going to happen, nothing at all in a filled medbay, if that's what you're worried about."

 

"No, I'm not." Hux was certain he could hear a smile in her voice, and it irritated him more then he'd like to admit. "I'm worried about when you two are left alone."

 

Ok, now Hux was definitely irritated, and might even have a flush spreading. He tried to cool it down by leaning back into a straight position, from where he'd been conspiratorially leaning in to whisper with Phasma. "That is definitely none of your business."

 

Now he was certain he could hear a chuckle from behind the helmet. "Only if he managed to kill you, I suppose?"

 

"Phasma." Hux's voice was pointed, and Phasma might have shook her head slightly, before standing back up straight.

 

"Permission to leave the hangar bay, sir."

 

Hux gave her a calculating look. "Granted. Keep in mind to not stray from your assigned charges."

 

"Duly noted, General."

 

She gave a perfectly executed salute, and was then off. She signalled almost unnoticeable for a few of the troopers to follow her, and without hesitation they fell into formation behind her. Hux watched them go.

 

~*~

 

Kylo Ren had been prescribed a few choice drugs, mostly for sleep and nutrients, as well as intravenous liquids.

 

Hux had gotten pinged when the medics decided on what to do with the Knight, and had then hurried down to the med bay to check on their charge. Officially it was to keep an eye on procedure, for this extremely valuable individual, but the personal reasons was to make sure Kylo knew what was happening and could give consent to be helped to sleep.

 

The memory of forcing him into a artificial coma was present, and how he'd reacted when waking up. A mistake taken by former medics, now either dead or discharged, and not one to be made again under Hux’s command.

 

It had also been a good moment to, mentally, make sure that Kylo was indeed still a vital part of the First Order's plans. Hux hadn't heard from Snoke for some time, since his last mission assignment, and with whatever might be going on between the Knight and the Supreme Leader, as well as the conversations hidden in his and Kylo's memories of their own agendas, he needed to be sure. Kylo had approved of informing the Supreme Leader of his location and status, without giving any more details. Hux didn't ask more at that moment.

 

He'd sent the message, and immediately got a response with a time for a meeting with the Supreme Leader himself, in the assigned communications room, with its oversized throne and dark interior. The time was just minutes from now. Hux blistered at the disrespect of it; tearing him away from his position without following any of the proper protocols, barely even giving him time enough to notify his personell of the sudden change to the schedule.

It wasn't far from the command bridge, but still Hux had to hurry his pace, and his mood was not positively affected by it.

 

Walking into the chamber, the throne was already filled with the giant presence of the Supreme Leader himself. Hux looked up at the visage, and then bowed his head when he was close enough, hoping that the Supreme Leader wasn’t in the mood to look into his mind right now. It was all he could do to not show an outward sign of the kind of fury building within him.

 

"General Hux. I understand that you've found my apprentice."

 

"Yes, Supreme Leader. We found him in an unnamed ship, but it was marked as friendly. We took the ship onboard and found Kylo Ren onboard it, dehydrated and on the edge of starvation. He's now recuperating in our medbay."

 

"Good. I wondered where he'd be off to. No wonder he sought out the great General Hux."

 

Hux was unsure if that comment was a compliment or not, and either way, how to respond to it. He nodded, not trusting his improvisational skills to hold back even the smallest sharp reply, before Snoke continued.

 

"You wonder why."

 

"I would lie to say I don't have questions, but I trust in your excellent leadership, Supreme Leader."

 

A low chuckle flowed down around Hux, as he still stood with his head slightly bowed before the leader. "Yes, I imagine so."

 

Silence settled between them, and the room seemed to darken slightly by it. Hux didn't respond, sure that this wasn't a pause to hear his side of the issue, so he stood still, without looking away or shifting his attention inwards.

Finally, the Supreme Leader deemed the silence to be enough.

 

"Kylo Ren has been... distracted." The implications of that statement hit Hux hard. The sensation of ice spread down his spine, and focused intensely on the ground before him. "His training has not been efficient enough, so I send him away to fend for himself. To find his mission, or die trying."

 

Hux was trying not to react to the words or the meaning behind them, keeping his mind clear and attentive, sure that Snoke was watching him intensely. He could rarely know when the Supreme Leader was inside of his mind, simmering through the topmost thoughts of his mind, and it kept him on edge. Which was undoubtedly the point.

 

"I'm relieved to find that he did indeed survive. So far."

 

"I hope that bringing him into our medbay has not broken any continuum in his training, Supreme Leader."

 

"No, no... it has not. You did well to locate him and bring him in. It will do well for him to have some casual competition again."

 

Hux swallowed nervously, unsure what such competition might mean for him. "Thanks you, Supreme Leader. Though I feel the need to point out that he was the one to come to us, sir."

 

A low, almost rumbling laugh came from above him. "Yes, I guess that is true."

 

When Snoke didn’t continue with anything else, Hux looked up to almost meet the Supreme Leader's eyes. "Is there anything I should have in mind, while I oversee Kylo Ren's recovery? Have my own assignments changed by this development?"

 

"No, no. Nothing so dramatic. You should still keep to your assigned charges, and continue on as before, but with Kylo Ren at your side. When he’s fit for it.”

 

"Understood, sir."

 

"I take it your devotion to carrying out your given orders will not change while Kylo Ren is under your care?"

 

"Of course not, Supreme Leader."

 

"Good. I might have missions for Kylo Ren to carry out in your active sector, as well. Keep me updated on how his recovery as it progresses.”

 

"Understood, Superme Leader."

 

"Then you are dismissed, General."

 

The tone of the voice was clearly final, and left Hux nothing more then to nod his agreement and turn his heals to walk out. Snoke's projection didn't die down immediately, and left Hux feeling the burning gaze of the Supreme Leader on the back of his neck as he walked down the long walkway. As soon as the light of the projection died down, Hux felt his face contort into a grimace, but he kept his mind clear and shoulders straight as he continued to walk out of the chamber.

 

~*~

 

Back in command, Hux felt the curious gaze of a few of his officers, though none of them lingered for long. They knew it was uncommon for him to be called so abruptly, and their minds must be racing with theories, all of which including Kylo Ren no doubt, all of which Phasma would be mindful of if she happened upon it.

Hux tried not to show his disapproval of the situation, the feeling of disrespect burning hot deep in the pit of his stomach, and he swallowed it down hard. There was work to be done, and while his relation to the Supreme Leader was important for his own advancement and status, it was far from the only thing keeping him in the position of General. He had to be mindful not to let that slip his mind, least his focus could dwindle. Would such a thing happen, he would undoubtedly be dead within the present cycle.

He smiled, an empty smile, thinking of the discipline he’d been forced to adapt earlier in life. But the thought didn’t bring any emotion of joy, or insight into his current situation, so he discarded it quickly.

Thinking of memories would do nothing to distract him from the responsibilities at hand.

But neither did his responsibilities distract him from the knowledge that Kylo, sleeping down in the med bay, was yet again in his vicinity, and had been for a small while now.

Approving a request for more technicians to enter the hangar bay to tend to Kylo’s ship, Hux realised that so far, they had not touched. Kylo had been within his reach for this long, and he hadn’t even been able to be closer then a an arms-length.

The feeling grew quickly, and suddenly Hux felt like he was at a loss of air. Which was more then absurd; their air-filters where working flawlessly, he knew without even a glance over at the officer in question, but in the end, he knew that wasn’t the problem.

Kylo Ren had come onboard his ship, and they had yet to do more then meet eyes and a few lines of mental and verbal communication.

But no mind, not right now. There was nothing to do about it.

At least Hux tried to convince himself that it was the most logical and emotionally stable answer.

 

~*~

 

He did go down to the medbay once during his active shift. It was a logical thing to do; keep the valuable individual under personal attention. He himself knew it was more then that, but it didn't stop him, and no one would dare question it. It was a logical choice, after all, even without his personal interests.

 

Later, when his shift was over, he hurriedly left command to the secondary command structure, as he usually did, and then he walked directly down to the medbay.

 

It was a logical choice, to keep this valuable individual under close scrutiny even during his more personal time. Hux wasn't known for not working during his off shifts, and what was this if not more work?

 

When Hux got down to the medbay, a few medics looked up alongside a few droids, and the active chief medic came to greet him as soon as he got inside the main hall. Further in he could see Kylo, seemingly with his eyes open but not particularly awake, still in his bed, but it had been folded up so that he was basically sitting.

 

"General Hux, sir. Do you want a status report?"

 

"Affirmative."

 

"Yes, well, there's been some change since last you where here; the patient has been resting and is now showing great signs of improvement. He's still on a saline solution to get his hydration levels up, but he doesn't show any signs of acute dehydration anymore. He should be well within a cycle or two, but we recommend..."

 

Hux glanced at the medic, who paused in the middle of their sentence.

 

"I doubt he will listen to your recommendations. Is he conscious, awake?"

 

"Yes sir, he is, but slightly unfocused still..."

 

"Fine. I need to speak with him about his latest mission."

 

"Very well, I'll take you to..."

 

"I can see him from here" Hux said, looking down at the medic, voice practically dripping with venom. The medic faltered and leaned a step backwards. "Leave us."

 

"Of course sir, we'll just... eh, no, I mean, immediately, of course sir."

 

Hux watched the medic turn to their colleagues, and how all of them saw him standing tall and looking down over his nose at them, and everyone finished off whatever they had been doing much more quickly then needed, while their colleagues without a vital assignment left the halls in a heartbeat.

 

Kylo watched a few of them go, then laid his eyes on the last medic, the one handling the drip into his arm, which caused the medic to fumble slightly. Hux could empathise, to a point; the youngest General ever of the First Order standing behind them, while the most ruthless Force-wielder laid half-naked before them, watching their every move. It was enough to drive most persons insane, Hux thought. Compared to that, this medic handled it very well; put the drip up, cleaned up the small wound with a swab of bacta, and then they where gone as well, the doors sliding shut behind them.

 

Finally, Kylo looked up at him.

 

For a moment, that was all.

 

Hux met his eyes, feeling his face drop slightly, most of his posture loosening at the pure thought of being completely alone with this man, once again. But he wasn't going to let it slide him by so easily.

 

"I talked to the Supreme Leader Snoke, earlier."

 

Kylo just watched him, but he sat up a bit straighter, turned slightly more towards Hux at the words.

 

"Apparently you where sent out, if I understood it correctly, with no clear destination in mind?" No answer. "How long have you been drifting out in the Outer Rims, if I may ask?"

 

A small smile spread over Kylo's lips. "I..." His voice broke, and Hux almost took a step closer, but collected himself.

 

2 months. 2 standard months without anything.

 

He'd been imagining Kylo Ren dead more times then he would dare admit.

 

"Was this your goal? To find yourself in a bed in my medical bay? Or did you just get lost after a tantrum that had you destroy your only long range communications device?"

 

Kylo chuckled slightly, a deep sound that didn't carry far, but Hux heard it and felt his chest tighten for a moment.

 

"I..." A small cough. "I wasn't given a functional ship to begin with."

 

"Mhm." Hux knew he sounded dismissive, and in a sense, that was the point.

 

Kylo wasn't meeting his eyes, but he was looking down at his hands with that small smile still on his lips. "I got... past the Resistance fighters, out by the..." he shook his head slightly.

 

"You mean to tell me you managed to sneak by Resistance fighters in that excuse of a ship?"

 

"Yeah, well... I think they took me for a piece of debris. Same as you did, to begin with."

 

He looked up. Their eyes met. Hux tried his best not to just... melt, and throw himself on his knees over Kylos naked chest, pull down the blanket to see if he was as naked there as well. But he didn't. He stood his ground and met Kylos eyes with his own steely eyes.

 

The quiet took over. Hux felt his chest expand and contract with calm, collected breaths, without once taking his eyes from Kylo's, who seemed equally intent on not letting their locked eyes wander.

 

For several moment, many calm and slow breaths, that was how it was between them. Just the calm in an empty hall. Between two of the most powerful persons in the galaxy.

 

"Hux..."

 

A single word, and Hux lost his calm. He lost his face, his posture, and couldn't contain the mixture of feelings he felt from entering his eyes.

 

"2 months. More then that. What happened to you?"

 

Kylo looked away, down at his hands.

 

"Do you have to ask, when we both know where you left me?"

 

It felt like a stab. It hurt, even if his voice hadn't been filled with ice, but for what Hux himself had thought and theorised. He knew Snoke was intent on breaking Kylo, on breaking the Light out of him, keeping him fully in the Dark and never again to enter anything in-between. He knew this. That Kylo might change, when he left him with Snoke.

 

So how could he even be surprised when Kylo didn't make any attempt to contact him, from across the stars?

 

"Hux..."

 

"Yes?"

 

Brown, big eyes, surrounded by black locks without anything to hold them back. They must have washed his hair. They'd probably washed his whole body, maybe more then once. He'd been far from clean when Hux saw him exit the ship, when the helmet was taken off.

 

Underneath, plush lips, still chapped in places. Lightly separated. Reddened, slightly, and close.

 

"Are you even here?" Hux whispered.

 

Those lips smiled. "Yes. I am."

 

Hux reached out, walked closer, suddenly holding Kylo's face between his hands, holding him close, feeling Kylo's hands over his arms, his eyes looking up into his, those lips parted and full, the scar across his face visible and white against the moles and slightly olive-tinged skin surrounded by those black locks.

 

"Kylo."

 

"Hux."

 

He could feel his breath over his lips. He could feel him under his fingers; he could feel his heat through the air, he could feel how real it all felt.

 

Had it only been two months?

 

"It feels longer."

 

Hux wasn't sure who said it.

 

Or who leaned in towards the kiss first.

 

But he knew how Kylo tasted, and now he felt it; soft lips over his own, just laying gently against his own lips and neither pressing nor demanding, until the tip of his tongue touched his upper lip, and he could feel his body shudder at the single, small contact.

 

"Kylo" he whispered, mouth still pressed against his, and Kylo responded by smiling, smiling into the kiss, his hands stroking Hux's forearms and then one of them cupped his neck, the back of his throat, and there was a noise that Hux did not claim ownership of that came out of him, a sip of air pressed between their gently touching lips, before Kylo pressed him closer. Closer. Gently, at first, but Hux held onto him, harder and harder, and he felt the tip of his tongue again against his parted lips, like asking for permission.

 

Like Kylo was ever one to ask.

 

His tongue withdrew, and the smile slowly died off.

 

"No. No, not like that, I..."

 

"Hux. Hux..." The voice was low, dark, and the hand over his neck held on slightly tighter, pressing him closer, lips still touching but no longer kissing, just pressed against each other, their faces too close for anything else. "Hux, I'm a piece of shit. I'm..."

 

Hux kissed him, tried to swallow down the noises that came with the words, tried to kiss them away but Kylo didn't let him. "Hux, I'm sorry. I am. I'm gonna make it right this time, I'm going to... get consent, and... make sure you're alright..."

 

Hux felt himself sneer. "Kylo, stop..."

 

"But I realised, I meditated so much, I..."

 

Hux pulled back slightly. Looked Kylo in the eyes and demanded his full attention.

 

"You didn't contact me, once, during months, because you where self-loathing? Because you, what, because of your insecurities?"

 

"It was much more then that, Hux..."

 

"Kylo. You where an asshole. But you're also a mind-reader, of a kind. You'd know if I weren't pleased, and if it's anything I've actually gotten to know about you, and stars for making me say this, but you do care. So. You know." Hux calmed down, and felt himself flush. He didn't mean to say that, he wasn't supposed to say anything, not the way he'd thought this would go.

 

But nothing was ever easy with Kylo, was it?

 

Hux looked down at him, intently, more at his lips then into his eyes, because he felt his face flush red from what he'd said, and could see the way Kylo looked at him right now. He was even smiling, slightly. The damn banta shit of an idiot.

 

"No, Hux, don't stop. I know what?"

 

"Kylo, fuck you."

 

Which was absolutely the wrong/right thing to say at this moment, and Hux could feel it through his muscles that Kylo indeed reacted to it, that he took it to heart. He could feel him tensing the hand that held onto the back of his neck, letting out a breath over Hux's face that made him close his eyes. Then he felt lips, against his cheek, stroking his skin softly until it reached his ear. Kylo leaned in closer, just enough to stroke the tip of his tongue over the outside of Hux's ear, and Hux closed his mouth to hinder whatever sound would have come out of it.

 

He heard Kylo chuckle, slightly, because of course he knew what Hux was feeling; he always knew when they where this close, it was inevitable Hux guessed, what with Kylo sensing his mind and Hux himself probably projecting every single feeling and thought at all times.

 

Kylo bit the tip of his ear in response, his lips spread wide in what was probably a smile.

 

Asshole.

 

Kylo let his hand fall to rest on Hux's hip as he positioned himself differently. Hux watched as he sat up straight, pulled the blanket from his legs, and threw them over the side of the bed. He wasn't naked, but the fabric of his trousers wasn't enough to reach over his knees, and did nothing to conceal the muscles of his thighs, as they tensed and shifted with his movements before coming to rest on the side of the bed.

 

He pulled Hux by his hips, and positioned him precisely between those beautiful legs of his.

 

Hux bit his lip to hinder a whimper to escape through his mouth.

 

"Hux... my little pet."

 

The words where whispered while eyes stared into Hux's own, and whatever hard-earned dignity Hux had left dissipated before those words, coming from those lips.

 

Hux felt his mouth drop open, his breath coming out in a voiceless whisper, as Kylo's hands circled up around his waist, holding him tight and pressing down over his hips. Hux's eyes fluttered shut momentarily, and when they opened, Kylo was wearing a grin that suited him perfectly; predatory, hungry.

 

Hux felt his cock twitch at the sight alone.

 

"You're still my pet, aren't you?"

 

Kylos words where followed by a hand, softly stroking his cheek, holding onto his chin. It took a while for Hux to realise that Kylo'd phrased it as a question, and therefore was waiting for an answer.

 

"Yes, master."

 

He could practically see Kylo light up at the words as soon as Hux uttered them, a dangerous kind of light with that grin of his still on his face, and before he knew it he was pressed hard against Kylo's mouth, teeth and tongue meeting his, and parted his lips eagerly to engage in the kiss, but it was like he was drowning. Kylo took control; his tongue stroking Hux's lips, meeting his own tongue, circling it and biting down on the parted lips between his teeth.

 

"Have you been a good pet while I was away?" Kylo's hands press against Hux's body, and he's pushed against Kylo's crotch; he could feel the erection growing against his stomach, making him breathless. "Have you kept you collar on?" Kylo's almost purring out the words, and Hux responds in kind.

 

"Yes, master."

 

At the answer, Kylo bucks his hips forward, pressing into the soft of Hux's stomach before he slid down the side of the bed to stand before him. He's just a bit taller, with Hux looking over his chest, hands unsure what to touch, but Kylo makes the decisions for him. With a gentle and firm hold on Hux's shoulders, he pushes him to walk backwards, back up against the wall of the room in which Kylo'd been kept; when Hux's back meets the wall he continues to push, pressing him against the flat surface and letting his hands travel down Hux's body. Kylo grabs hold of Hux's thigh, and lifts it up the side of his body, positioning his knee just at his own hip-bone.

 

Hux feels his erection rub against Kylo's with only his own pants and their underwear between them, and Kylo presses his hips forward. Hux bites down on a moan, and Kylo kisses his neck as he grabs the other thigh, tugging at it with a gentle and firm hand. There's a moment of hesitation, as Hux is holding himself up by only one leg, but Kylo presses his hips forward, pushingHux up slightly, and then he's standing on only his toes; he lets Kylo shift his leg, holding onto the other man with arms around his neck, as he's positioned around him.

 

"Little plaything of mine" Kylo whispers, as Hux is settled in between the wall and his own broad and muscular body, held up by his strength alone. Hux buries his face against the Knights neck.

 

"Now, what to do with you? You've been without a master for months... have you grown feral on me, maybe?" Kylo strokes his hand up over Hux's head, his fingers sliding between his carefully styled hair. "Do I need to train you?" His breath against Hux's ear makes him shiver, bucking up against the other man. "Or do you just need to be handled again?" Kylo grabs a handfull of Hux's hair, forcing his head backwards to meet his eyes. "Maybe all you need is to be controlled." He licks up Hux's chin, and Hux shivers against him. "Reigned in." Kylo bucks his hips upwards, and Hux hears himself whimper slightly. "Dominated?"

 

Kylo meets Hux's eyes, and there's a hunger in them that seems to be just barely controlled, before he lets go of Hux's hair.

 

Hux holds onto Kylo tightly, with his arms and legs and mouths at his neck, teeth draggin across the skin slightly. Kylo hums as he feels it, leaning his neck to the other side, letting Hux playfully bite down on his skin, which Hux does with a hunger of his own.

 

He's not cut off immediately, but then he feels his hands pulled away from around Kylo and pushed up against the wall. Kylo's hands grabs his thighs, and Hux moans when he realises that he's not physically held up anymore. Kylo still has his hips underneath Hux's crotch, but his hands are held up against the wall and he's not sliding down as Kylo shifts his legs, and it must be because of the Force.

 

Whatever blood was left in his system goes directly to his cock, and he does nothing to hinder Kylo from lifting his legs a bit higher, before unbuckling the belt around his waist.

 

"Is this to your liking, my little pet? Held captive like a fly against the wall? Pressed up like the little insect you are, you dirty little plaything?"

 

Hux bites down on his lips, and looks down at Kylo, who meets his eyes as he unbuckles the Generals belt, sliding his fingers inside of the hem of his boxers. Hux feels his body shiver at the feeling, and the knowledge of what might be to come. He's still held against the wall, and when Kylo looks up at him again, he smiles at Hux, knowing that he understands.

 

"Little pet. Like an insect under my thumb. Aren't you beautiful like this?" Kylo mouths at the Generals chin, teeth dragging over his skin as his fingers slide down his pants. "My pretty little playtoy... so pliant for me. Like clay and water under my hands."

 

Kylo pulls Hux's pants down, and Hux whimpers slightly, which shifts fast into a wanton keening as Kylo slides his hands down Hux's midsection, brushes his thumbs just on the sensitive skin around his cock, but doesn't stop, and Hux looks down at his hard cock while Kylo slides his hands further down his thighs.

 

Kylo talks more to him, whispers nothings and promises in his ears, but Hux doesn't hear it; all he can focus on is that his cock is painfully hard and untouched, leaking onto Kylo's stomach the times Kylo presses close enough to touch skin to skin. Hux lets out sounds he didn't know he could make every time that happens, his body demanding more touch, more pleasure, but Kylo giving none.

 

Not of the right kind, anyway. He's licking at Hux's earlobe, biting into the hard parts of his ear as he isn't whispering promises to him, and Hux can't keep his body from trying to lean into his touch, but the Force-restraints hold him back.

 

"What do you want little playtoy? Do you want to get fucked? Is that it?" Kylo lets Hux's body go, shifts his hands down his own front and begins to lower the few items of clothing he wears. Hux is spellbound; his mouth open and he's staring down at the reveal of Kylo's trail of hair, growing broader with the slow downward slide of his pants. The dark hairs grow thicker and Hux bites his lips as Kylo still continues to pull down, but way too slow. As the root of his cock become exposed, Hux gasps breathlessly, squirming against the wall as much as he's able. Which isn't much at all. That alone makes him leak even more.

 

"So hungry you are, beautiful. So thirsty for my cock, aren't you?" Kylo stops the slow undressing just when his cock is beginning to become exposed, and Hux is made to look up into his eyes as he speaks. "Where do you want it? I remember you love it in your pretty little mouth. My big cock stretching those lips of yours, as you're choking around the head of it down your throat."

 

For a moment Hux believes Kylo's going to touch his cock, his hand stroking up Hux's thigh. He can feel the heat from the other man's hand, feel it over the aching of his cock, but then it's gone. The fingers play with the hairs on the trail up to his navel, then strokes up Hux's chest, and Hux looks into Kylo's eyes with what is probably pure desperation.

 

The look he gets back is dark, open-mouthed, eyes wide and intently staring at him, and Hux feels the unspoken promise as Kylo grabs hold of the back of his thighs once again, pressing his almost undressed cock up against Hux's balls. Hux's cock twitches, his body arches of the wall as much as it's able, and he closes his eyes.

 

"Say it. Say it to me."

 

Hux opens his eyes but doesn't look down, as Kylo bucks up against him once again; several layers of clothing between them, but the press of his hard cock apparent through all of them. His eyes roll back and he barely hears himself as he answers.

 

"Please fuck me, Kylo, master, please, please, fuck..."

 

Kylo presses close to him, Hux's cock pressed between their naked stomachs, Kylo's breath heavy against his shoulder, teeth biting down on his skin, making Hux loose his breath.

 

"Tell me there's lube here, somewhere, now."

 

Hux can barely control his voice as he tries to respond. "Medical grade. Yes."

 

Kylo presses up against him again. "Where." His voice is deep and dark and feels it through his bones.

 

Hux groans as Kylo bites down harder on his skin, but nods his head in the direction of the main cabinets. "There..."

 

At once Kylo throws out a hand in the direction that Hux nodded, and there's a loud clattering from inside the cabinets, something smashing against the perfect order inside them, and then the doors blast open and a container flies straight into Kylo's hand, the top of it basically exploding off, and Kylo leans back just enough to coat his fingers in it, then to be able to reach down between Hux's legs and both their bodies to spread the lube between Hux's cheeks, not careful where his fingers end up and Hux feels the slick of the lubricant over his balls, his cheeks, over the full of his cleft and then the fingers find their destination. One finger is roughly pressed in, and Hux groans from the stretch of it, and Kylo's mouth is over his in an instant to swallow down the noises.

 

Kylo presses in, the first knuckle stretching Hux's tense muscle but Hux doesn't mind it; his mouth is occupied with Kylo's tongue, his lips hot and demanding, tongue pressing against them and licking at the side of Hux's mouth, his cheeks stained and lips red where Kylo bites down on them, pressing his finger fully in Hux's hole. Kylo swallows whatever moans Hux makes while pressed between his body and the wall, and Hux can feel the excess lubricant dripping down his thighs and cheeks as Kylo moves his finger out almost fully, and then there's a firm press of yet another finger.

 

Hux moans loudly as he's stretched just fast enough; it's a dull kind of pain compared to the pleasure of having Kylo inside him, at last, again, and Kylo is growling against Hux's neck, biting down at his throat, his hips bucking up against Hux's body in a erratic and seemingly uncontrolled manner, which makes Hux's eyes flutter up into his skull with desire.

 

Kylo's other hand holds Hux's thigh in an iron vice, pulling his cheeks apart and holding his legs spread around Kylo's body, and when his fingers draw out of Hux's body Kylo is whispering against the whining need that is Hux, ready and open. Hux barely notices when the lube floats closer, it's contents emptied out over Kylo's hand after he's pulled his pants down fully, his cock hard and standing at full size, the tip a deep red and leaking against Hux's spread inner thigh. Hux's eyes are locked onto it, as Kylo's pulled away slightly, his hand dripping lube as he strokes his cock a few times, and then guides it. Closer to Hux.

 

If Kylo says anything Hux doesn't hear it. He can't focus, and his hips shift as they try to get closer to Kylo, and when he touches Hux's skin with the tip, Hux moans through tight lips, eyes locked down between their bodies where his own cock is dark red against his stomach, while Kylo's has disappeared almost fully underneath him, and he can't see it, but he can see Kylo's hand, the one guiding it, and he can feel the tip as it's circling his cheeks, finding it's way between them, stroking up and down his cleft and finding his opened hole.

 

Hux pants as Kylo lingers, his eyes meeting Kylo's for a moment, both their mouths open and Kylo doesn't even try to smirk at the look Hux knows must be on his face. Without breaking eye-contact, Kylo begins pressing in, slowly; Hux feels the head of his cock angling up with his hole, the press of it against the rim of his hole, and the stretch as Kylo presses in further, the pressure making Hux's breathing faster and faster, until he feels the head sliding into place inside him, swallowed whole by the muscle, and Hux's eyes disappears into his head. His own sounds become muted as he's breathless by the feel of Kylo inside him, knowing that this is just the tip, and the sounds of Kylo's ragged breathing as he stills, adjusting his legs and pressing his forehead to Hux, deep breaths coming out of him.

 

"Hux, Hux, you're so tight, fuck Hux, I'd forgotten, fuck, my little toy, you're so good to me, so good to me..." Kylo whispers against whatever skin of Hux's he can find, mouthing and biting softly, his teeth itching onto Hux's ear and his hips buck upwards, his cock sliding slightly further into Hux. Both of them moan, Kylo though gritted teeth and Hux turns his head to try and catch his lips, open his mouth with his tongue, but Kylo doesn't let him. His head is moved, not by hands or his own volition, and Hux gasps as he's pressed further up against the wall by help of the Force.

 

Kylo is watching him, eyes glased and predatory but his mouth is open, panting, and Hux looks down at him. He can feel his hard cock throbbing inside of him, pulsating against his rim and the small movements of their bodies shifting, especially Kylo barely holding his hips under control.

 

"Hux..." Kylo manages to whisper, but abandons whatever he thought to say, and instead presses against his body, his hands pushing Hux's thighs up, almost folding him up against the wall and pushing his cock in deeper.

 

Hux feels the stretch where the fingers just didn't reach, and he's no longer in control of what kind of sounds he makes as Kylo begins to slowly fuck into him, rocking his hips up into Hux's ass in sharp movements, pressing deeper into him. Hux is panting loudly, and as Kylo bottoms out inside him, the last snap of his hips upwards, his whole cock now buried inside of Hux's body, he hears Kylo moan against his chest, and his hands find Hux's waist.

 

He's holding him hard, his fingers almost circling the front of Hux's stomach, pressing down into the flesh like he's looking to feel his own cock inside of Hux. Hux's tongue is hanging loose in his mouth, his jaw hanging low against his chest, his whole body limp against the pressure of the Force and Kylo's body, and for a while that's all there is.

 

"Hux... fuck, fuck Hux, you're so... tight so hot, fuck... stars...!"

 

Kylo mumbles nonsense against Hux's chest, pressing his fingers into Hux's flesh, pressing in hard into Hux, even as there's no more; he's fully seated inside Hux, his balls pressed against Hux's ass. For all he cares, this could be it; Hux feels his cock leaking, dripping down on Kylo's thighs, the feeling of having him back inside him after so much time without, without even knowing if it would ever happen again, Hux can't barely think.

 

But after some moments, Kylo's breath pans out, and he seems to be collecting himself, even if Hux is far from it. He knows he's gonna collapse if Kylo lets the Force-grip he has on him go, because it's the only thing holding him up. His cock is aching, and he desperately need Kylo to move, to do something, touch him, he needs it so bad, but Kylo does nothing of the kind.

 

He just stands still, pressed against Hux's body, cock buried inside of him.

 

"Oh fuck... fuck Hux, you almost got me... fuck."

 

Hux turns his head towards Kylo, tries to nib at his ear but doesn't get the opportunity, because Kylo pulls back, breathing deep and slow, staring up at Hux and Hux whines with need, and a little bit of fear, as he sees the look on Kylo's face.

 

The eye-contact is broken, and Kylo is looking down over Hux's captive form; his clothes still hanging over his form, wrinkled and barely pulled away enough to be able expose Hux enough to fuck him. Kylo smiles.

 

"Pretty little toy, such a pretty plaything you make."

 

Then Kylo is pulling out, slowly, and Hux waits for the inevitable push back in, but it doesn't come. Kylo pulls out fully, and lets go of Hux's legs, and then the Force-hold is gone. Hux falls down onto his feet, wobbling and held up entirely by Kylo, who immediately turns him around. Big hands grip as his clothes, yank them off his form, so forcefully that Hux is sure they're ruined beyond repair, but there's no time to wonder about it. Kylo pushes him hard, hands pushing his arms against the wall, letting go but still Hux can't move. His cock leaks against the wall as he realises he's in a Force-hold once again, with Kylo's hands now on his hips, pulling his ass towards him, the sound of fabric through the air.

 

Kylo's fingers spread his open hole, thumbs just at the rim of it, holding it open, and then he's pushing back in. He doesn't take it slow this time; he's fucking into Hux's hole with hard thrusts, seating himself in just a few strokes. Hux might be screaming, he doesn't know, all he can think of is how good it feels to have Kylo back inside him; how his cock feels even bigger from behind, how he holds onto his hips and thighs with a grip that will leave bruises, how he fucks in hard and fast, not giving Hux's the time to breathe properly.

 

"There little pet, isn't this what you've been wanting? All the times I came to see you, always so hard for me, such beautiful toys you've procured when I wasn't here to fuck you like this..."

 

Hux can't answer, his throat raw and then Kylo shifts his stance a bit, and Hux is completely lost.

 

"Is that right baby, is that right? Just like this?" Kylo trusts forward, and hits Hux's prostate once again, and he's laughing behind Hux's back, pulls up his hips just a bit higher and resumes the rhythm he had been keeping. Almost every thrust is against that spot inside of Hux, and Kylo doesn't stop, doesn't slow down. He lets one hand go from his hips and places it against Hux's neck, cutting off most of his air-supply, and the next time Kylo hits the spot inside him, Hux is overwhelmed by an orgasm that rolls over him.

 

He can barely breathe, and can't get his pleasure out, but his body is pulsing against Kylo, who's still fucking into him, hard and determined.

 

"That's right baby, cum for me, cum, can you feel me, can you feel it, my cock deep in your ass, can you feel how hard I am,my little pet, can you feel me?" The voice was deep and breathy, pitched in weird ways that couldn't have been intentional, while Hux was riding high on his own orgasm and the flow of it brought him down again, but now with his body much more tuned to anything happening to it. It was like to feel everything twice as intense, with Kylo fucking into him so hard, so deep, pushing against all the right spots, and Hux can hear himself barely breathe from the overstimulation. He can't scream out or moan out any understandable sound, just the low kind of helpless sound from deep in his throat, and Kylo isn't slowing down. His thrusts are hard, relentless, his hands holding his waist so hard, while the force is holding his arms up high, pain radiating from his wrists but it's keeping him grounded.

 

Keeping him sane, if that's still possible.

 

Kylo is uttering nonsense behind him, lips against his skin, perspiration and sweat mixing together over Hux's shoulders and back while Kylo mumbles about him, about his ass and how good he feels, and Hux can barely hear the words under the continued slapping of skin against skin and his own overstimulated mind. But some words ring through, if not only because they respond to Kylo’s more and more irrytmical movements.

“… So good, such a good toy, so tight around me I can’t, so pretty my little fucktoy, so good for me…”

The words become grunts, that begin to sound more and more desperate as Kylo’s thrusts loose their rhythm, and now it’s like he’s just clawing his way upwards, the brink of an orgasm that Hux can almost feel.

Like, he could actually feel it.

Through his own hazed mind, Hux senses something that he can’t place; this desire, this intense longing and overpowering need, and he can almost feel his cock twitching in response, even as his body is hanging boneless against the wall, held up by the Force and Kylo’s thrusts, as they reach a crescendo and then stop. Hux can hear the broken sound of Kylo’s voice, shouted against his back, as he feels Kylo’s balls pull up high against Hux’s ass, his cock buried deep inside, pressing even deeper as it pulsates inside him, his cum finally spilling out.

Hux realises his eyes are still open, but he hasn’t seen anything, his eyes rolled high in his head and just the pure overload of his senses just now. But his mind clears, as Kylo begins to relax against him, the sense of intense desire slowly sinking away with each breath against his shoulders.

 

They stay standing, leaned against the wall, for a short while, but Kylo can barely keep himself standing, and they both fall back, sitting down on the stretcher Kylo’d been occupying. Soon enough they’re laying down on it, both cuddled up in each others arms, limbs twisted around each other in ways that they can barely themself identify, and Hux tries to focus just on breathing.

It had been so long. He’s had toys, and the occasional visit from Kylo as a projection, but nothing like this. It couldn’t compare to the reality of having his body here, as throughly exhausted as he himself was, covered in lube and cum and his clothes beyond saving.

The thought that he’s gonna have to leave here, probably being seen by troopers and medicals, pass through his mind, but it’s not to be dealt with right now. He doesn’t even have the energy for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


End file.
